Alfur
''Alfur '' ( ) is an elf. He appears in both the graphic novels and the animated series, though has a notably larger role in the latter. Appearance Alfur is an elf with a white complexion. He wears a pointy red hat on his head. He has black stick-like legs and arms. He has a red T-shirt and no visible neck. Personality Alfur is a side character and a friend to Hilda. Not much is revealed about his personality in the graphic novels, but in the animated series he is shown to love writing reports about Trolberg to the other Aldric elves. He is mostly known for paperworks and contracts, such as contracts for the exiles from the "The Lost Clan" and paperworks so that other humans can see him, such as Hilda and Frida. Relationship Alfur was the first elf to contact Hilda after the other elves decided they wanted Hilda and Johanna to move. In the animated series, he has since become one of her closest friends. Alfur is a member of the Aldric Family. Biography Animated series Alfur lived in the elf village surrounding the cabin build by Hilda's great-grandad. When the Prime Minister decided to have Hilda and her mom forcefully evicted, Alfur came to their aid. Knowing Hilda didn't cause any problems intentionally since she and her mom couldn't even see the Elves, he helped her fill out the proper paper work so they could negotiate. He also helped her get an appointment with the mayor. After even the Prime Minister himself refused to settle the conflict peacefully since that would require the king himself to intervene, Alfur decided to break protocols and bring Hilda to the king. Hilda managed to form a truce with the king, but soon afterwards her house was destroyed by Jorgen, forcing Hilda and Johanna to move to Trolberg anyway. Alfur quickly arranged a passport so he could come along, making him the first Elf to visit Trolberg (or so he believed). In Trolberg, Alfur went to live with Hilda in her new home, and accompanied her on many of her adventures. When Hilda brought home an amnesiac bird that would eventually turn out to be The Great Raven, Alfur helped him after Johanna put him out of the house (believing him to be just a regular bird). Alfur even defended the raven against Trevor by attacking the boy, making great use of his invisibility. Later he watched the Bird Parade with Hilda and Johanna. In "Chapter 5: The Troll Rock", Alfur stowed away in Johanna's purse when she went to Parent's Night at The Ahlberg School, since he wanted to report on School Life. Instead he got dragged into hunting down a young troll that David had accidentally brought into the school. Later in "Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit", he also helped Frida and Hilda when they tried to trap the Marra that was bothering David, since the Marra would not be able to see him. In "Chapter 7: The Lost Clan", Alfur discovered he wasn't the only Elf in Trolberg after all; the long lost clan of the Bragga Family had settled there after having been exiled from the northern countries many generations ago due to presenting an uncompleted real estate contract (between them and Alfur's family no less) to the king. Alfur sought them out to try and end their exile, only to learn the Bragga had sworn off all forms of paper work. Instead, they demanded that Alfur would settle the old conflict by combat. Frida interfered and offered to find a solution that could benefit everybody. At her request, Alfur, Hilda and Frida sought out a Lindworm and had her destroy the contract; the only way to render any Elf contract void. Thus, the exile of the Bragga was ended. They had no desire to leave their home in the Wall of Trolberg however, and their leader, Bartell, willingly gave Alfur the plot of land that the two families had been arguing over all those years ago. In "Chapter 8: The Tide Mice", Alfur helped Hilda and Frida find a way to reverse the Tide Mice enchantment Hilda had used on David and Johanna. He was the only one able to read the fine print for all the instructions to the ritual. He tried, unsuccessfully, to cheer up Hilda in "Chapter 9: The Ghost" after she failed to retrieve Frida's lost book. In "Chapter 11: The House in the Woods", after Hilda got lost in the wilderness following her adventure with the Weather Spirits, an elf named Barch helped her send Johanna and Alfur a message by email. Alfur and Twig then traced the letter back to Barch in an attempt to find Hilda. He ended up playing poker with Barch and his friends for 6 hours before winning the information that Hilda had been taken by a Forest Giant. Twig and Alfur found the tree were the Giant stored all his loot, but Hilda was not there. The Giant caught them snooping around, but the two were rescued by the Great Raven. Together, the three of them found Hilda and the Wood Man in a magical house, but ended up trapped inside as well until Hilda figured out they could overload the house by asking it for too many things to give them. When it became too much for the house to handle, it created a doorway back to Hilda's house in Trolberg, allowing the five friends to escape. In "Chapter 13: The Black Hound", Alfur correctly theorizes that the Black Hound was a Barghest, though he thought it strange that it was in Trolberg as they usually live in the mountains. Later he learned about Nowhere Space and was overjoyed by the thought of how many lost paperwork might be found there. He declared it a golden age for Elf exploration. Graphic novels In the graphic novels, Alfur only appears in "Hilda and the Midnight Giant". His role in this story is identical to that in the animated adaptation, with the one major difference being that he does not go to Trolberg with Hilda and Johanna after the destruction of their house. Appearances Graphic novels *Hilda and the Midnight Giant Animated series * Season 1: Alfur appears in every episode except "Chapter 4: The Sparrow Scouts", "Chapter 10: The Storm", and "Chapter 12: The Nisse". Trivia * Due to his small size, he can easily pick a lock. Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Elves Category:A to Z Category:A Category:Males